


Cake By The Ocean

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cake, Cake Fic Meme, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dessert & Sweets, Extended Metaphors, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Metaphors, Misunderstandings, Parody, Sexual Metaphors, Song Parody, The Cake Is A Lie, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, cake by the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance likes a song about cake.Oneshot/drabble





	Cake By The Ocean

"You know what? I've decided." Lance announced one day. "'Cake by the Ocean' is my favorite song."

Next to him, Keith paused. "Oh yeah?" It wasn't a bad song, he thought to himself, but he didn't know if he'd go as far to say that it was his actual favorite. "It's not bad for a song about beach sex, I gotta say."

"...huh?"

"What?" Keith shrugged. "That's just what I think, Lance."

" _it's about what?"_

"Beach sex?" Keith looked at him incredulously. "What did you think it was about?"

" ** _CAKE??"_**


End file.
